The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a storage medium.
An information processing apparatus (typically, a mobile information terminal such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer) that is known is configured, in an environment where a plurality of image forming apparatuses (e.g., Multifunction Peripherals; hereinafter, simply “MFPs”) are present, so as to be able to output an image forming instruction to an arbitrary one of the MFPs.
A typical mobile information terminal is configured to display, on a screen of a touch panel, directions corresponding to the positions of a plurality of image forming apparatuses. When having detected a flick operation along one of the directions displayed on the screen of the touch panel, the mobile information terminal transmits an image forming instruction to the image forming apparatus corresponding to the one of the directions.
On a screen of a typical mobile information terminal, images representing a plurality of terminals that are present in the surroundings thereof are displayed in a positional relationship reflecting the actual positional relationship thereof while the mobile information terminal is placed at the center. The user selects one of the terminals serving as a communication partner, by flicking the touch panel of the mobile information terminal with his/her finger (by performing a flick operation). When the operation to flick the touch panel with a finger is performed, the mobile information terminal recognizes the direction indicated by the operation and, at the same time, calculates the intensity of the operation (the speed of the flicking movement). A typical mobile information terminal is configured to identify a terminal that is positioned in the surroundings and is positioned away from the mobile information terminal by a distance corresponding to the intensity, as a communication destination terminal to which data is to be transmitted.